


rainbow connection

by felixsunshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, but dont we all, felix thinks a lot too, the love part is just soft and the thoughts hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsunshine/pseuds/felixsunshine
Summary: what would they practice today? had chan already returned from the company and slept? was changbin dreaming? would he sing a lot today too? his throat doesn't seem to be in such a good condition, but apparently neither does his body, since he's so tired.or: a short fic based on the beautiful things felix talked about in his first vlive and also the songs he recommended.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	rainbow connection

**Author's Note:**

> hello 🖤 so... as i said above, this baby is based on felix's thoughts (and my thoughts of course) and the songs he recommended. mainly: fix you, everglow, always on my mind and rainbow connection!
> 
> changlix is very brief since the fic is short as well but i tried to make them cute. hope you like it :(

felix was thoughtful.

it was very unusual for him to spend so many sleepless nights, but something was bothering him and he didn't know exactly what.

he was in front of the huge window in the apartment where the eight live together, propping himself against the wall so he could see the sky. it was still very early, probably around five in the morning, he didn't even pay much attention. he was wearing a very warm hoodie, since it was very cold, and the front pockets helped to warm his tiny hands.

he missed his family in australia. it's very difficult to move to another country, especially a country that you don't know the language very well. a country that has a completely different culture than he was used to. a country that offered him an incredible opportunity to do what he loves the most: dancing. a country, above all, beautiful. seoul is different from sidney, but that doesn't take away seoul's brightness.

one of the reasons he was so grateful to chan is because he fully understands him. even their stories were similar. both moved to seoul, both had to get used to so many different things. chan sacrificed himself more than anyone so that everything and everyone would be fine. with felix it was no different, that was also why chan demanded so much of him all the time, but he understands completely and that allows him to always grow.

was his mom okay? had she already woken up? and his dad... was he fine? he needed to call his older sister too. his family was always on his mind.

felix was working so hard to improve his skills. he couldn't just dance, he had to improve his singing and his korean too. but it was okay, because he loved music overall, he could handle it. korea also became his second home, so striving to improve his pronunciation was already part of his routine.

but...

lately? he's not very pleased with himself. he keeps making mistakes in his moves, his dance seems slow, his body hurts and also, his mind. maybe that's why he was so tired. a lot of negative thoughts didn't leave him alone.

how were the members doing? _sleeping, felix. as you should, duh._

 _no_ , it wasn't exactly about that.

how were the members _really_ doing? of course felix sees them every day, practically all the time, but he also couldn't get out of his mind about how they really were, what they thought. it's so easy to pretend to be fine.

what would they practice today? had chan already returned from the company and slept? was changbin dreaming? would he sing a lot today too? his throat doesn't seem to be in such a good condition, but apparently neither does his body, since he's so tired.

felix adjusted his position on the window, sighing. his eyes hurts, begging to close. the lack of sleep showing the consequences, but felix couldn't _fall asleep_ properly, so there's nothing to do but stay with his thoughts.

he in general was a person who thought a lot, about different things. he debated a lot with himself inside his own head, even if he doesn't seem like it.

suddenly, felix felt two hands surrounding his waist from behind. and before he could get scared, he was able to think fast. he was at home, safe, it was early (or too late?) but the only person who touched him so gently was just one.

_changbin._

he felt his shoulders relax at the boy's touch. there was a tension in them that he hadn't even noticed, but now they were more stable. felix was comfortable now in his arms. changbin was so _warm_ , his hugs were so warm.

yes, felix had moved from australia to korea and it's like a blessing, because how could he imagine that the love of his life would be in _another country?_ how would felix ever think that the person he would love the most in the world would, in fact, be in a completely different place from where he was born, grew up, and would be an amazing rapper?

"why are you awake?", felix asked the boy, snuggling into his embrace and putting his hands over changbin's hands. the morning (or night?) seemed much less cold now.

"i could ask you the same thing," changbin replied, kissing felix's neck, hugging him tighter. "guess i sleep much better with you".

 _cheesy_ , felix thought, smiling. he felt changbin smile too at the way his mouth was touching his skin.

"can't sleep?", changbin asked in english, _cute_. "wanna talk about something, baby?", changbin asked again placing his chin on felix's shoulder, watching the sky with him.

everyone was tired, changbin included. it wasn't just him, so he didn't want to talk about it and seem somehow selfish. he was just a little thoughtful today. maybe these are side effects of not being able to sleep like a normal human being.

"just looking at the sky," felix replied, sighing. "and thinking, nothing to worry about", he finished slowly.

changbin didn't reply right away, but felix knew that he had noticed something wrong. after all, he was the person who knew him the most. felix was so grateful to him. literally, never, not in a billion years, he would have thought to find someone like changbin.

felix wasn't looking for love or any connection with anyone. it was all too new for him. but somehow, changbin found him. it just happened, neither of them knew how to explain what was so amazing, what kept them star gazing.

"you know i'm always here, don't you?", changbin said. "i know you're tired, you have been doing a lot and have been through a lot. i just want you to remember that even if you try your best and you don't succeed, i'll always try to _fix you_ , okay?"

felix closed his eyes, focusing only on changbin's words and his arms around him. it felt so good to have that unexpected comfort.

"when you feel so tired but you can't sleep, and you feel like you're stuck in reverse", changbin continued slowly, speaking quietly near his ear. "please remember, i will always try to fix you".

felix held changbin's hands tighter. his eyes sparkled, he felt like he didn't even deserve someone so good for him.

slowly, felix turned around completely, pulling changbin closer. felix kissed his cheek and then the other cheek, playfully. then he went on giving kisses around his face, wanting to fill all parts of changbin's face with his love. and finally, holding them with both hands, felix kissed his mouth softly.

changbin responded to the kiss by pulling felix even closer, if that was possible. their bodies were completely together, his mouth opening wide to welcome him.

felix couldn't help noticing how different changbin's body was so close to his like this, how much he's been working out lately and how much he changed since he met him. his hands on his waist were more noticeable now. changbin tasted so _sweet_ and... okay, he has to calm down. just because they don’t have so much time to fool around, doesn’t mean he has to lose control now. there were still six people at home. unfortunately.

_just kidding, boys._

felix ended the kiss by biting changbin's lip, smiling. changbin smiled too, his face showed he had just woken up and probably hadn't slept much. his messy hair made felix pet him, he was always lost in the boy's eyes.

"you give me this feeling", felix started, still stroking changbin's hair and looking at him sweetly. he was so in love. "this _everglow_. i'm forever grateful".

changbin kissed him again as a first response, felix could see that the sun was already rising. he must have spent a lot of time thinking alone earlier.

"i love you," changbin said, kissing felix's neck and hugging him tightly again.

"love you so much more," felix replied smiling, hugging him back. with changbin, he felt he could do anything, anytime. love was such a small word for what he _really_ felt.

everyone falls down sometimes, felix thought. but he has a wonderful group he's part of, he has a person and is more than in love.

he has to continue.

life had to go on, doesn't matter how tired he was.

but having such a wonderful connection with someone is definitely one of the reasons why it's worth trying to live.

as if everything was in slow motion, felix could think straight again.

maybe today could be a better day than yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> infinite hugs to you if you read everything
> 
> pls take care bbs 🌈
> 
> if you wanna tell me what you thought, i would be so happy!


End file.
